Astral Fun
by Cirnelle
Summary: When Chris gets sick, his innerself decides to have a little fun of his own. Confused? Just read it! Set in season 6 where they don't know anything about Chris yet and still mistrust him. Please R & R!
1. babbling

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. I don't own anything.

Summary: Chris gets sick and his innerself decides to have a little fun of it's own. Confused? Just read it! Set somewhere in season 6 where they don't know who he is and still mistrust him.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so my writing skills are probably very bad. Be nice!

_Manor-day_

The sisters are in the kitchen, talking about Paige's latest temp job, when Chris orbs in.

Paige: "Aw Chris! If this is about going after another demon, you can save it, 'cause it's saturday, and we need to relax."

Chris: "I.."

Phoebe: "I totally agree with Paige, and it's not like we haven't done enough already this week."

Chris: "But I..."

Piper: "No but, Chris. We are not going after another demon. We deserved a break here."

Chris yells: "Héééé! Good. Now I have your attention, I just wanted to ask you guys if you have any asprine in house. Because I have a major headache here. I think I'm coming down with something."

Piper, Phoebe, Paige: "Oh."

Piper: "I'll go get the asprines."

Paige: "How can you be sick? Aren't you like dead or something?"

Chris: "Uhh... I dunno. Maybe a new virus?"

Phoebe: "Virus that affects the dead. Yeah right."

Chris: "Hé! It might be a demon thingy. Perhaps..."

Paige: "Noo demon talk today!"

Chris pours himself a glass of water. Piper walks in with the asprines.

Piper: "Here are the asprines."

Chris: "Thanks."

_Manor- later that day_

Phoebe walks in the attic. She sees Chris on the couch. She walks over to him.

Phoebe: "Hé Chris. What are you doing here? Don't you have demon things to do?"

She turns him over and sees his face pale and sweating. He seems to be shaking too.

Phoebe: "O my god, what happened?"

Chris (voice trembling): "I don't know. I just feel awfull right now. One minute I'm very hot and the next it's colder than the North Pole. I know that, 'cause I've been to the North Pole once, when I orbed wrong. I wanted to go to somewhere cool, 'cause that day was very hot and somehow I ended up there. And I'm very dizzy right now and my troat hurts and I have the feeling to throw up any time."

Phoebe: "You're babbling."

Chris: "I'm not! Oh, I am. That means I'm very delerious, because everytime I'm sick, I talk too much. My aunt always tells me to shut up,and I try,but it never works. Except for when I sleep. Than I don't talk. Or I talk, I just don't know it."

Phoebe: "Still doing it."

She feels his head, and pulls back her hand when she feels it's very hot.

Phoebe: "Oh Chris. You're burning up. Let me get you a blanket. Be right back."

And she leaves the attic. On the way to her room she sees Piper.

Phoebe: "Piper! How do you cure a fever?"

Piper: "With lots of water and a good night sleep. Why? You're sick?"

Phoebe: "No. Not me. Chris is. He's in the attic. His head is burning and he babbles."

Piper: "I'll get some water."

Piper walks to the kitchen when she sees Paige.

Paige: "Where are you going?"

Piper: "Kitchen. Getting water for Chris."

Paige: "Why?"

Piper: "According to Phoebe, he's sick."

Paige: "Since when does whitelighters get sick?"

Piper: "Good question. You go ask him."

And she walks away. Paige goes to the attic and she finds Phoebe covering Chris with a blanket. Chris is sleeping now, but he's saying something in his sleep.

Chris (muttering): "Demons...yucky... cold... stupid... "

Paige: "Hey Phoebe. How is he?"

Phoebe: "Sleeping. But I don't know what's wrong with him."

Paige: "Maybe we should call Leo."

Chris suddenly stirs in his sleep.

Chris: "Leo... dumb...evil... no... love...stop you...Wyatt..."

Piper walks in and hears Chris saying Wyatt.

Piper: "What is he talking about?"

Paige: "I say we call Leo and get him to heal him so we can ask him."

Phoebe: "Well.."

Paige, Piper: "LEO!"

Leo orbs in.

Leo: "What's wrong?"

Piper: "Chris is sick, we need you to heal him."

Leo: "Whitelighters don't get sick."

Phoebe: "Well, tell him that."

Paige: "And he's been talking about Wyatt."

Leo goes over to heal Chris.

Leo: "He's not healing."

Chris (muttering): "No... go away... kill me..."

Suddenly, his body relaxed as he astral project behind Leo. Leo's hands glows.

Leo: "He's healing!"

Paige: "Uh.. Leo?..? You might wanna look behind you."

Leo: "What..?" He turns around to see Chris looking at him with pure hate.

Astral Chris: "You bastard!" And he waves his arm and Leo flies to a wall.

Piper gasped and she tries to freeze him. It doesn't work. He turns to Piper.

Astral Chris: "It won't work. I'm a good witch. You can't freeze me."

Phoebe: "You're a witch? How come you never told us."

Paige: "Another one of his little secrets."

Astral Chris: "Oh, I've had enough of the secrets. Christopher never has fun. Always work and always stress. Can't do anything wrong. On top of that, you all treat him like crap."

Piper: "Well, you're the one to say. You're the one with all those secrets."

Astral Chris: "Nope. Wasn't me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go have some fun." And he orbs out.

Paige: "O..kay...He's a witch, he can astral project, has telekenises and he talks about himself in the third person. Not a good sign."

Phoebe: "Wait. Piper? You still remember when Prue's astral self had it's own will and decided to have some fun of herown?"

Piper: "How could I not. It nearly ruined my wedding."

Phoebe: "Well, this looks like it. We have to find a way to get Astral Chris back in his own body, or things might go wrong."

Paige: "I say we trap him in the cristals."

Leo: "But we have to find him first."

Paige: "I meant Chris Chris. Not astral Chris."

Piper: "I'll go get the crystals."

Paige: "No. I got it. Crystals! Circel."

And the crystals appear around Chris.

Phoebe: "Back to astral Chris now? How are we going to find him?"

Piper: "Leo? Can you sense him?"

Leo: "No. Maybe it doesn't work because he's in his astral form?"

Phoebe: "Then we'll try scrying. Or a summoning spell."

They all go to work.

TBC.

_A/N: And! What do you think? It's my first fic. I hope I didn't do anything wrong! Please Review!_


	2. my astral ass has run off again!

Astral fun

Disclaimer: No, I do not own charmed. What do I own? Em... honestly... I don't think I own anything... _:burst in tears:_

Authors note: Wow! 18 reviews! Never expected that! And you like my story! I'm so happy! _:shine/ sending out positive energie/ glow like the sun/ oh no.. that's just the fever talking: _yep. Am burning up. But that's good, 'cause that means I have time to update my story. No school... No homework... No teachers... No problem!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Never thought I would get so many. pinks away a tear I'm so touched!

Bec7012: It's a Chris fic.. You like Chris fics.. it's set in season 6... you love season 6... Nope.. don't see where you're going ;).. maybe.. _:gasp/ realising something:_ you 'like' this story _:shocked/ faints/ gets water in my face:_ ..not the wakeup call I expected... was dreaming of fairy's and ringing bells.. o... it's just my alarm.. >>anyway!.. thank you!

Holly Blue Iris: Yeah.. I know that on the show, they didn't mention Chris having astral projection, but it doesn't mean he can't have it! Besides, I like Chris being powerfull. And I know astral projections don't have powers, but hey... it's fiction.. and I as I said before, I like Chris being powerfull... so...(and he might even get more powers..._:grinning evily:_)

Laureselde: I know hé is hey, but hey!.. I'm dutch, so let's pretend hé is hey and we're all happy.. ok? _:cough/stares at the ceiling:_

And for everone who said so, yeah, I didn't really read the rules, so it was in scripts format. But now I know... this is why this chapter and the following ones will be different.

And the story continues...

* * *

chapter 2 

It's almost night in San Fransisco, but in the Halliwell manor, everybody is still up. Why? Well, you'll have to ask their whitelighter/witch/mischievous and neurotic future-boy about it.

"Argh! Why is it not working!" screamed Paige out of frustration. "We've tried everything! From sensing to scrying to spells. Everything! And all we can find is the Chris in the crystals."

Phoebe looked up from the book of shadows. "Calm down Paige, yelling is not going to find him." Although she knew Paige was right, they have tried everything, and it's not working.

"Chris is probably blocking himself from us, but what I don't understand is, how can astral Chris have powers? I mean, Prue didn't have any when she astral projected." Piper looked at her husband.. ex-husband, she meant. But everytime when she sees him, she can feel that she's falling in love with him all over again. Piper guess she'll never be really able to get over him. But she knows Leo has elder duty's to do, so she needs to stop herself from thinking about him anymore. She has to move on with her live.

Leo looked at Piper. "Well, it's not impossible. Chris probably got his powers longer than Prue. That's why he could control his powers in astral form."

"Yes!" Phoebe shouted. Everyone jumped. "What? You found him?" Paige asked. "Uh.. No. But I think I've come up with something." "Well?" Piper asked impatiently.

"We all tried to find him with spell and all, but it's clearly he does not want to be found." Phoebe explained.

"So?" Paige en Piper asked, not getting it.

"So.. Maybe we have to find a way to understand him, instead of getting him here against his will. He said he wanted to have some fun. If we could actually understand what he means by having fun or something like that, we might be able to find him. In a magical/ non-magical kind of way!" Phoebe concluded excitedly.

"Well.. we never actually tried to understand him before, so this may work." Paige said. She felt a little bit guilty after what Phoebe said. They never actually tried to understand Chris. She haven't been very nice to him either.

"Yeah, it have to work. 'Cause if this doesn't, nothing will." Piper sighed. She knew Phoebe had a point here. She could still remember why Prue's astral self ran of. She was taking to many responsibilities on the family. She suppresed herself and didn't went out to have fun. And by what astral Chris said, his case is pretty much the same.

Phoebe was happy that her sisters agreed with her. She really wanted to know their mysterious whitelighter better. When she still could feel something from him, she felt lonelyness and sadness.

"Well Phoebe! You better start working on a spell, because there's nothing in the book of shadows." Paige said.

"What! Why me?" Phoebe asked. Piper smiled. "Because you're the best spellwriter in the family and we know you can do it." "And because we love you so much, and we have fully confident in you." Paige said, getting where Piper was going.

"And you're also tired and want to go to sleep." Phoebe said, grinning at her sisters. Piper was about to say something, but Phoebe cut her of. "It's late. I think we better all go to sleep. I'll just stay here and finish the spell and get some sleep myself too. We come back here tomorrow at 7 am. OK?"

Piper and Paige smiled. They knew Phoebe would understand. "Thanks sweetie." "You're the best." said Paige. "Goodnight!" And they went downstairs.

Phoebe looked at Leo. "I'll stay here and watch Chris, in case his astral self gets back into his body." Leo said. Phoebe smiled. "Okay." And she started on the spell. After 10 minutes, she was finished and said goodnight to Leo and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, the sisters were all awake very early. They all wanted to find Chris. 

Piper and Paige are in the kitchen. Phoebe walking in sleepily. "Morning everyone." she said. "Morning sweetie. Sleep well?" Piper asked. "Yeah." came the responce. "Oh, and I got the spell." "Never doubted ya!" Paige smiled.

After breakfast, they all went up the attic to see Leo half awake. "Morning Leo." They all said. "Huh? What? Oh.. Morning girls." he said.

"How is Chris?" Paige asked. "Haven't woke up yet?" "No."

"Well, let's say the spell!" Phoebe said. She handed Piper and Paige a piece of paper with the spell on it.

_"the only one who knows Chris is Chris_

_But we also want to know what it is that he can't resist_

_to do that, we have to understand him well_

_and we'll succeed, with this spell"_

Suddenly, the Chris inside the crystals sat up with a gasp. He is silence for a few seconds and then says: "Oh great! My astral ass has run off again!"

TBC

* * *

A/N: Hey! My fever is gone! It's a miracle! Just like magic! But wait... That means I have to go to school... Crap... (And I justwant to say that math sucks! Normally, I don't hate it, but it's just getting on my nerves lately. Something with BAG. Don't really get that. And we have a test Thursday!)Poor PoorMe. _:Pearl-Magicgirl cries herself to sleep...wakes up... oooops...haven't update the story yet... blushes... sorry: _

Oh! And by the way.. in the spell when I say:what he can't resist, I meant that they wanted to know what he thinks is fun or something like that. And it's because it's what I could think of rhyming with Chris... _:looks at my shoe:_ And as you can see, I'm a bad spell writer... don't throw things at me...please..._:looks at you with puppy eyes:_


	3. Finding Chris with Chris' help

Disclaimer: I _:snik:_ don't _:sob:_ own _:lonely teardrop rolls down my face:_ charmed! _:goes into hysterics: sorry people.. author has a nervous breakdown... can't continue the story for awhile... (after lots of crying) Ahh.. that's better_

A/N: For everyone who reviewed! THANK YOU! My Math test went pretty well.. but I still have to worry about the week that comes... with 2 tests a day and a whole week long! This makes me wanna cry again... Oh well.. I better first continue with the story...

* * *

**Astral Fun**

_Chapter 3- Finding Chris with Chris' help_

Chris has this strange feeling when he woke up. Not really uncomfortable, justa little bit empty. Likesome part of him is missing. It also feels familiar. Just like... astral projecting! But if he's up andhe still feel that way, it must mean..."Oh great! My astral ass has run off again!"

The sisters stares at Chris after he woke up. They had expected to see his memories or feel his feelings or anything! But this, they did not expect.

Paige don't know what to think of this. Did the spell brought back his astral self and is Chris just pretending? Paige don't know. He might be telling the truth, but you'll never know with the futur boy.

Phoebe was the first one to recover. "Again? What do you mean again?" She asked. His whole sentence was a little bit weird, but that was the only question she could think of at the moment.

"Yeah, and how come you can astral project anyway? Are you a witch? 'Cause that would make thing much clearer. It would also explain how you could be sick. Or was that something demonic?" Paigebabbled her questions after Phoebe's.

"And what did you say about Wyatt?" That was Piper.

Chris felt busted. In fact, he is busted. He couldn't lie very well to his family when he was little, and it was only easier when they didn't know who he is. But now, with a part of him in who-knows-where, he can't find the strength to lie to them. (Or was it the spell?)

"Yes, I'm a witch. Part-witch, part-whitelighter actually, just like you Paige. And I think my illness had nothing to do with demons, I probably just caught a cold. I went out demon hunting yesterday night and it rained the whole time, plus, I haven't slept in three days, so is was probably something normal." He answered Paige's questions.

"And what did you mean again?" Phoebe asked unpatiently.

"From what my mom told me, it happened before when I was little. I just got astral projections and couldn't control my powers very well. At school, there was someone bullying me and I was afraid to go to school. So my astral projection just got his own will and decided to teach the bully a little lesson. But mom was able to talk him.. I mean me.. down and it went back in my own body."

"Teach him a little lesson? What do you mean? Did you used magic?" Phoebe asked worriedly.

"No magic. Just my good old brain. Though I think my astral self took mine with him, 'cause I can't really think straight right now."

"And what did you say about Wyatt?" Piper wanted to know what this strange futur boy know about her baby boy.

"Wyatt? What do you mean?" he asked confused. "When youwere sleeping, you muttered something about Wyatt." "Eh.. I don't remember." he answered truthfully. Had he really been talking about Wyatt. He suddenly panicked. OMG. How could I talk in my sleep! What have I said? Did I said too much? What do they know? But then he calmed down. Don't worry Chris. If they knew, they wouldn't be asking you questions right now, but blowed you up of threw you out of the window. Whichever came first.

Piper sighed. It seem like he doesn't know what he was talking about. But he must know something, or else he wouldn't even have dreamed about it in the first place. She decided to leave that question for later.

"Well, do you at least know how to get your astral self back into your body?" "Or where he.. I mean you... I mean he.. you know what I mean.. meant by going to have some fun?" Phoebe asked.

Chris blushes. He really didn't wanted to tell them what he liked. They would surely laugh at him. At besides, his astral self may not even be doing that. 'Of course he would be doing that! He's you!' A little voice in his head said. Yeah, but what if he isn't? He's his astral projection, maybe he likes something else? 'Oh for the love of god! Your astral self really has taken your brain with him! You're hopeless!' Oh zip it!

"Well? We're waiting." Paige tapped with her foot.

"Uh... yeah... well... I uh... he... I mean I..." he stuttered. 'Just say it, and get it over with!' the little voice said again.

"Singingandteaching" he muttered.

"What?" the sisters said in toghether.

Chris takes a deep breath and says: "I like singing and teaching. Kids I mean. Little ones." He turns red as the sisters stares at him.

"That's your idea of fun?" Paige asked, not believing what she heard. Chris turns even redder.

Wow. Phoebe thought. They really didn't know him. She always thought he was the neurotic, always stressing, never caring whitelighter from the futur. Never knew he liked working with Chris.

Piper didn't know whether to believe him or not. On one hand, he's so embarresed about it to tell it, he can hardly be lying, but he always said he wasn't good with babies, that's why he would never babysit Wyatt.

"Ok! That's a start. But even then, there are thousand of placed he.. you..whatever, could be. How are we going to find... you know?" Phoebe said.

"Scrying?" Chris tried. "Well smart guy, if that worked, you wouldn't be awake right now." Phoebe answered.

"But maybe he can say a spell so we can find his astral self!" Paige exclaimed. "Yeah! It might work!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Uh.. Ok. Let me think for a sec.

_I call upon the Halliwell line  
A part of me is what we need to find  
Bring me back my astral me  
Lift all the blocking, blessed be"_

"HALLIWELL LINE!" Piper yelled. Oops. Chris is soo busted this time.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, Chris isn't really smart in this chapter, but hey! I blame it on the spell. And Leo left somewhere in this chapter. I made the elders call him and he took Wyatt with him 'Up There'. I didn't knew what to write with him in it, so I justannoyed the elders till they jingled him. 

_Piper Chris fan: TY for your review. I'll try to put some Piper and Chris moments in it, but not yet in this chapter._

And again.. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.


	4. Old MacDonald had a farm

**Astral fun**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't own charmed. Own nope, nada, zilch. You're not going to sue.

Author's note: I'm sorry for the late update. But I'm still in the stupid test week and it would have been even later if I didn't suddenly had inspiration and felt like I needed to write. And THANKS for the reviews! I'm so happy! And I also want to apologise for my bad grammar. I'm doing the best I can, but sometimes, I just let things slip. Anyone want to beta read it?

Okay, here comes the story.

* * *

**chapter 4 _Old MacDonald had a farm_**

"HALLIWELL LINE?" Piper yelled. Oh.. Chris is soooo busted right now.

'Omg omg omg... how do you get yourself out of this, this time huh?' 'I'm warning you, shut up!' 'What are you going to do? Blow me up? I'm you! You moron!' 'Freak! O wait, you _are_ me... shoot, I just insulted myself.' 'You better make an excuse, cause they are staring at you.' 'Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding.' Chris mentally argued with himself.

"Er... I mean.. er... I borrowed your powers! Yeah... I figured mine wouldn't be powerful enough to get my astral ass..." Chris started to explain, but was cut of by Piper, "Language mister!" "...er... me.. back, so I er... call upon your family line?" He finished hestitanly. "And it rhymed!" he added hastily.

He's lying, Phoebe thought. I don't need to be an empath for that to know, he looks just like me when lying. Just as bad. But what's the truth then? She looked at Paige.

Paige doesn't know what to think. This mister from the futur is way too surprising. She better watch out. She caught Phoebe's look and returned it with a shrug. (a/n: did I spelled it right?)

Piper doesn't know what to think either. This is all too confusing. She knows he's lying, but they must focus on the problem right now and that's finding Astral Chris. She decided to drop the topic for after they find the other Chris. "Okay, we'll talk about..."

'They seem to buy it.. are they buying it?' Chris wondered. 'You're a telepath for the love of god! Read them!' the nasty voice replied. 'But wouldn't I be invading their privacy?' 'You're too late.. they are talking again.'

"...this later. Now, we have to scry for your astral ass." Piper finished. "Hey! You just scolded me for _my_ language and now you're saying it yourself!" Chris pouted. Piper shot him a look of mister-I-can-say-what-I-want-and-don't-you-dare-to-talk-right-now-cause-you're-in-trouble. "Excuse me?" She asked sweetly. "Er... Nevermind."

Meanwhile, Paige was already scrying for Astral Chris. Suddenly, the crystal dropped. "Got him!" They looked at the map. "The Golden Gate Park?" Paige said. "Why would you.. I mean him... be there?" Phoebe wondered.

"Well, we can't orb, so we'll just have to take the car. Coming?" Piper headed for the door. "Hey! Wait for us!" Phoebe yelled after her sister. "Chris, you stay here. We would want someone see two Chrisses in public." And with that, Paige went after her sisters.

Chris stays behind in the attic. It seems a smart thing to do. But then again, he wasn't feeling this smart today, so it might also be a stupid thing. O well, what does he care? 'I'm hungry.' He suddenly thought. 'Then go eat something.' the voice replied. 'Aunt Paige told me to stay. And besides, I'm in the crystals.' 'Argh! You're a good witch! And! A Halliwell witch. Need I say more?' Chris blushed. Luckily, no one was there to see it. 'Oh right. I could just walk out. Hm.. what shall I eat?' And he walked out of the attic.

* * *

Piper stopped at the Golden Gate Park. The sisters got out of the car. "Where's Chris?" asked Paige. They looked around, but all they saw was an elderly couple picknicking, and a group of children from elementary school. "Must be a fieldtrip or something." They suddenly hear the children cheering. The looked over to them. The children seem to be surrounding someone. Who it was, they couldn't see, cause it had turned his back on them. Phoebe walked over to a woman standing next to the children. "Hi. Can I ask you something? What's going on here?" She asked politely. 

The woman turned to Phoebe. "Hi. Of course. We were on a field trip today, and one of the kids was missing. Then this nice man brought him back. Turned out he went after the ice-cream truck and lost the way. Had us worrying for a minute. And the kids all seem to like him. He played with them for a while, and now, he's teaching them to sing. I'm Daisy by the way. I'm one of the teachers."

Teaching? Singing? Now why does that sound so familiar? "Oh, I'm Phoebe. Phoebe Halliwell. Me and my sisters were just looking for someone." "Halliwell?" Daisy frowned. "I think I've heard that name before." "Eh.. well.. maybe.. er.. I'm an advise columnist and my sister Piper owns the club P3, so you might have heard of us." Daisy shook her head. "No, I just heard it recently. Oh well, nevermind."

The kids are singing happily by now an old song of 'Old MacDonald had a farm' and the sisters walk over to see who the man was.

(a/n: this is not a songfic. so I'm not actually going to let Chris sing and put a songtext with it.)

The sister gasped. Something klicked inside Phoebe. Teaching? Singing? Of course! "Chris!"

Chris looked up at the mention of his name. O boy, he was just having so much fun with the kids. How could they have found me so fast? It's not fair. I just wanted to be happy! So he decided to ignore him and just sang happily on with the kids.

Paige was stunned. Chris was actually singing! With kids! Teaching! Sohe wasn't lying back at the manor. But she still thought it is an odd way to have fun.

Piper suddenly felt really proud at the sight of Chris and the kids. Now where did that came from? Weird. Must have been the hormones.'I must be having my period again,' she thought.

"Okay kids! Time to go back to school!" Daisy said after a while. The kids sight disappointed. "Awwwww!" they whined in unison. "Let us stay for a while! Pleasssseeeeeeeeee!" They all used their puppy eyes and pouted. Chris had to smile at the sight. "No guys. You better get back to school. But if you behave youselves, I might come and visit once in a while and take you to the park, if the teachers allow it, of course." " Promise?" A little girl asked. "Promise." With a sight everyone followed the teacher back to the bus.

"Now are you ready to come back to the manor with us?" Piper asked once the kids were gone. The park was empty now. They were standing in the shadows of a tree. "No! Coming back with you guys means hunting demons again, obligations, working non-stop for 3 days, no eating or sleeping and getting hit by energyballs! No way I'm coming back!"

The sisters were shocked by his outburst. They didn't know Chris was working so much. "But you're the one who sends us to demon hunting. If you just allow yourself some rest once in a while, things should turn out okay." Piper said on a soothing tone. Chris could feel his tears coming. He missed his mother, but even if he wants to be free, he still had the 'future consequenses' in his head. "No. Going back means going back in my body. He would never allow himself to have feelings. He would never stop before he has achieved what he came to the past for. Going back into my body means those thought would be mine too. Those obligations would be mine too. I don't want them. Leave me alone." He turned a leave, but Paige suddenly threw a potion at him and he collapsed on the floor. "Paige! What did you do? What if someone saw you!" Piper ranted.

"I checked. Nobody is here. And it was a sleeping potion. He'll stay out for a while. Let's orb back to the manor. The spell was for us to know him better. I think we should do that at home. And after what he said, I think we should talk with the other Chris too." Paige explained. "Agreed. So let's orb!" Phoebe said.

They orbed home to the living room. Paige puts astral Chris on the couch. Normal Chris walks in with a bowl of ice-cream. "Oh. Back already?" he asked. "Chris! What are you doing out of the crystal cage? And how?" Phoebe asked. "I got hungry. And I'm a good witch, so you can't trap me in the crystals." He looked at the sleeping astral Chris. "Wow, this is freaky. Seeing yourself like this. What did you do to me? I mean him."

"Sleeping potion. He'll be out for a few hours." Paige responded. "Good, cause I need to go to work. Elise will fire me if I don't turn up. See ya later!" And Phoebe went out of the door.

TBC...

* * *

byebye.. please review!


	5. pancakes

**Astral Chris**

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed. There. I said it. Plain and simple. No need to get hurt. Ouch.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And FINALY NO SCHOOL anymore! I'm sooo happy! Well, not really, my last geografy and germany tests didn't went well. I think it will be my lowest grade ever. _:disaster:_ Nevermind. NO SCHOOL! Byebye teachers and homework, hellloooo freedom!  
And _Piper Chris Fan_, here are some Piper and Chris moments. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 5 Pancakes**

"Phoebe!" Piper yelled after her sister, but the only response she got, was the frontdoor slammed shut.

"Speaking of work, I need to get to my temp. job." Paige said carefully. Piper glared at her. "What? Astral Chris here won't wake up for another 3 hours and you're the one who always says that magical things shouldn't get in the way of our normal life!" Paige said.

Piper sighted. "All right. Go to your temp job. But be back as soon as possible!"

"Don't worry, I will. And don't you need to go to P3?" Paige asked.

"No, I already booked the band yesterday, and Roger is taking care of the rest, so I don't have to go there. Maybe tonight." Piper answered. "Okay. Well then, see you later!" And Paige went to work too.

Piper turned to Chris, who is still eating the ice-cream. "Looks like it's just you and me... and you now huh? So.. want some real lunch? How about pancakes?"

Chris smiled, remembering how his mom always made pancakes for him when he was little. "Sure. Sounds great! Need help in the kitchen?" he offered.

"YOU? In the kitchen?" Piper asked, picturing Chris cooking. "Yeah." he simply said. "You can help, as long as you don't set my kitchen on fire."

Chris laughed. "That's more Paige and Phoebe's department. I'm actually quite handy in the kitchen."

Piper didn't know or the spell has anything to do with it, but they are definitely getting to know Chris better and better. And he's full of surprises. Speaking of spells, she somehow has the feeling that she's forgetting something. Oh well, sure itwasn't important. "First see, then talk." she said as she walked into the kitchen. Chris followed, smiling at the thought of being in the kitchen cooking with his mom again.

* * *

Piper and Chris were having a lot of fun that afternoon. They had set up a sort contest of who could make the best pancakes. It begun like this. 

"So you think you can do it better than me, mister?" Piper asked, after Chris had said that she was the second best in making pancakes.

"Well, I never said I was the best, but if you'd let me try, I might just do a little bit better than you." Chris smirked.

"You know what. How about we both make some pancakes and let Paige and Phoebe judge. The might not know how to cook, but they sure know how to eat!" Piper challenge him.

"Are you challenging me?" Chris asked. "Maybe? Do you accept it?" Piper responded. "Challenge accepted." Chris grinned at the thought of beating his mother at cooking. He went to the freezer to grab the milk and when he turned around, he somehow got a cloud of white in his face. Piper threw a handfull of the pancake mix at him.

"Woops, sorry, my hand shot out." she said innocently. Chris growled. "You just wait. I'll get you." he said with an evil grin on his face. They went working on their pancakes, while Chris thought about how to get back at Piper and Piper wondering what Chris will do.

* * *

Two hours later, Phoebe was on her way home from work, when she bumped into Daisy. 

"Ms. Halliwell?" Daisy said. Phoebe looked at her confused. She looks familiar. Who was she again? Oh yeah! The teacher from the kids where astral Chris was. "Yes. You're Daisy right?" She asked. Daisy nodded. "How can I help you?" Phoebe asked.

"I was wondering if you could pass on a message to Mr. Halliwell, telling him that if he wants, he could stop by next Monday, because the kids are having sort of a goodbye party of a girl who's moving away from San Fransisco, and they would like him to be there." She explained.

"Mr. Halliwell?" Phoebe asked confused.

"Yeah, the nice guy who was singing to the kids this morning. In the Golden Gate Park? His name was Chris." Daisy said.

"Chris! Er.. I mean.. er.. yeah, I can pass on the message to him. Excuse me, I need to go home now. Family emergency." Phoebe stuttered. She suddenly remembered the Chris' spell to find his astral self back. _call upon the halliwell line_. Of course. He must be family! But how is he related to them?

"I better get going then. Nice speaking to you Ms. Halliwell. I hope I'll see Chris Monday. Maybe you'd like to come too. Bye!" And Daisy walked away.

Phoebe walked to her car. Chris has a lot to explain.

TBC

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. The chapter is a little short, but I wanted to stop here, because I wanted to asked about your ideas of how Chris should get back at Piper. Sorry for bad grammar. Please review and give me some ideas! _:looks at you with puppy eyes:_


	6. Told ya I would get back at ya!

**Astral Fun**

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Charmed. It belongs to the telly.

A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews! And thank you AnimeAlexis and Magical Princess for your ideas! Sooo sorry for the late update. No school is worse than school. Well, not really, but almost as bad. I'm being a full time daughter and have no excuse of not doing something when my mom tells me to do it. So I've been very busy lately and I swear, moms can think of the weirdest things for you to do when you say 'no school' and 'bored' in the same sentence. When I finally have some time of my own, I twist my neck! I wasn't allowed to use the computer for a whole week! Or my head, I couldn't turn it to my right, so I was kinda stuck. Okay. Enough rambling. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6 

Chris and Piper were in the kitchen. Two plates of pancakes were sitting on the table. The ones one the blue plate were made by Chris and the ones on the white plate were Piper's. Phoebe and Paige weren't home yet.

Chris looked at Piper. "Well? Are you going to try it?" he asked, putting a pancake of Piper's on his plate.

Piper looked at the pancakes. 'It _did_ smelled good.' she thought. 'Maybe he does have cooking talents.'

She put one of Chris' pancakes on her plate and took a bite.

"Hey! It _is_ good!" she said, surprised.

"Ha! Told ya I could cook." Chris said. He was sure his aunts would like his pancakes better, cause he used one of Piper's recipes from the future, and his mother has improved them over the years. He smiled at that thought.

"What did you put in here? It's really good!" Piper said, finishing her pancake.

"Sorry. Can't tell ya. Secret family recipe. Got it from my mom." Chris responded with a grin on his face.

Paige orbed in.

"Hey guys. I'm really hungry. Is there any.. Oh! Pancakes! Yum!" Paige said while she grabbed a plate and sat down. She put a pancake on her plate and started to eat.

Piper opened her mouth to tell her about the contest when Phoebe walked in.

"Hello everybody!" she said.

"Hey Phoebe. Chris and I are having a cooking contest. We need you and Paige to say who makes the best pancakes." Piper told her sisters.

'Hm... cooking contest. Could Chris be Piper's son? He must be. Piper is the only one with cooking talents in house.' Phoebe thought. "Okay. Which plate is Chris' and which one is yours?" She asked.

"Yeah," Paige said, "I just grabbed one from the white plate. Who made those?"

"You don't have to know yet." Chris answered. "Just eat and tell us which color won."

Paige was already done with her first, and now started on one of the blue plate. She took a big bite. "Mmmm. Blue is the winner."

Phoebe just grabbed from both plate a pancake and took from each a bite. "Mmm, both are good, but blue is the winner."

Chris looked at Piper triumphantly and said: "Yes! I won! I won! Ha! I beat you at cooking! Ha!"

Piper scowled. Paige laughed.

"Congratulations, Mr. Halliwell." Phoebe said.

"Thank you. Thank.. WHAT?" Chris yelled. "How did you.. I mean.. What.. I.." he stuttered. How did Phoebe know his secret? Does she know Piper is.. was.. will be.. whatever.. his mom?

"Yeah, I ran into Daisy, and she asked for mister Chris Halliwell." Phoebe said.

"Daisy? Who's Daisy?" Chris askes confused.

"The teacher of the kids where astral you was." Phoebe explained. "But that's not the point. Are you family?"

Chris stood up from his chair. "Um.. you know.. I can't tell you.. erm.." he stuttered.

Phoebe grabbed his arm and pulled him down again. "No. You _can_ tell us and you're going to tell us right now."

"Future Cons.." he started to say, but Paige grabbed his other arm and said, "Screw the future consequences. Spill it, mister!"

Chris sighed. "Okay. You two really have to let go."

Paige and Phoebe protested. "What.. No! We won't just let it go!"

"NO REALLY! LET GO! You're hurting me!" Chris said as he pulled his arms free from his aunts hands.

"Oh..." "Sorry.."

Chris sighed again. "Yes. I am a Halliwell."

"Oh I knew it! I knew it!" Phoebe said excitedly.

"Which one of us is your mom?" Paige asked.

But before Chris could answer, Piper, who has been quiet until now, said: "It's me, isn't it? I'm your mother. You're my son."

Chris looked at her. How did she know? Is she disappointed? Is she mad? Is she happy? "How did you know?" He asked softly. 'Please don't be mad. Please don't be disappointed. Please say something.' he mentally pleaded.

Piper suddenly smiled. "You said that you got that recipe from your mom. Since neither Phoebe nor Paige can cook, it must be mine recipe." she explained.

"Hey!" Phoebe and Paige yelled.

"What? It's the truth." Piper and Chris said at the same time. Piper smiled at Chris. Chris just looked nervously at her.

He didn't know what to do. She's smiling at him. That's good isn't it? 'Smiling is always good.' the voice in his head replied. 'But not when they are plotting something. When demons smile, it's never good.' he mentally argued back. 'Argh! Don't be so stupid. This is your mother smiling at you.' 'Shush, nasty voice. Am not listening to ya.'

Piper felt Chris' discomfort, and to Chris' surprised, she hugged him. Ignoring Phoebe and Paige's "Awww"s, she said to Chris: "I'm proud of you."

Chris felt relieved and _very_ happy. He hasn't hugged his mom since she died so long ago and who wouldn't be happy to hear his own mother tell him that she's proud at him?

"I love you, mom." he whispered.

Piper was _very_ glad to hear that. She suddenly frowned and pulled back. "Hey! You used my own recipe against me!"

Chris grinned. "Told ya I would get back at ya!"

Everyone in the kitchen laughed at that.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Again, sorry for the late update. And please review! 


End file.
